warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Claw of Hunger
Author's Note: So I decided to make this while I was on my trip. I noticed something that changed my heart. I hope you realize it in my story. I dedicate this story to all the cats out there who don't remember the last time there belly was full. May StarClan grant them good hunting. <3 Black Veil Brides 12:11, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Chapter 1~ Grr... This time I couldn't tell if that was my belly growling from hunger, or the growl of the fighting of food. I looked around me to see other cats, their pelts hung to their bodies as you can see their ribs. Every cat was looking for food, on the edge of their life. I continued to walk on until I reached a black surface. I cautiously smelt it. Mmm... I don't know what was in this sack-like black thing but it smelt good. I slighty pawed it with my claws a bit unsheathed. I've never felt such thing. Something tugged in my head. A memory. A white cat with orange spots and amber eyes...Yes...Her sweet voice rang in my small brown ears. "This is called 'Garbage' it's the place us cats go to get food.. Oh my sweet son, you shouldn't have to live like this..." ''It felt so real as if I could feel her pelt against mine like I was a kit again. Her voice faded away. I opened my eyes to blackness realizing, I was alone. All alone. Chapter 2~ Hidden underneath a monster I slowly chewed what was left of the chicken bone. I raised my head and flicked my ears towards the sound of movement. The bone got tucked closer to my belly in protection as a scrawny white and gray she cat ran under the car, trembling in fear, and bleeding from her thin back leg. My ears instantly went back as she stood there panting, unaware of me. She slowly turns her head to my scent and jumps in fright as she sees me. Backing away her scared, shaky voice speaks, "Ple- Please don't hurt me.. Please! I don't want any food. I'm not here to steal anything!" "Woah, woah calm down.." I say slowly. "I won't hurt you" I wasn't sure if that calmed her down, she was shaking too much. "It's okay.." I begin to slowly start towards her as she bares her teeth and hisses in fear. I stop in place. "I ''won't hurt you. I promise." I hesitated and looked down at my chicken bone. After a moment, I made my mind and tossed what was left of meat on it to her. She looked down wide-eyed, not sure what to do. "Go ahead" I said quietly. "Have some." She leans down to it smelling it with her eyes still on me. After examining it, she very slowly brings her teeth to the flesh and took her first bite. She chews viciously in hunger. She swallows for what looks like the first time in moons. Category:Hawk's Fanfics